Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. With the advent of the cloud and increased needs for stable computing environments, converged infrastructures were introduced that provided a standardized package of components that were combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Converged infrastructures commonly used today are implemented with a virtual computing environment that includes a structured combination of multiple virtual objects that are executed on independently functioning hardware resources commonly referred to as hosts.